Loving you
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: Torchwood. Jack and Ianto got it goin' on. Fluff, angst. I love gay men!


AN: So, aplause for me. I wrote a Torchwood fic, allthough I never watched Torchwood in my life. Yeah, try that one at home. Wait, I watched one Torchwood episode! Captain Jack Harkness, because it was so sweet! Oh, I love Jack being gay. So, here's a fic with Jack just being gay, and cause Ianto and Jack are cute (together)

Disclaimer; I do not own Torchwood/Doctor Who, nor do I own the song, that's Paolo Nutini's! He's just great!

* * *

_Back off loneliness an hello tenderness,  
I've been waiting for your call for so long  
and it musta been hard just to follow your soul,  
to stick to the road that your heart wants you to go _

It was not the first time Jack had such feelings. No, not at all. It was familiar and still it was a great feeling. He had been in love before, of course, but not with Ianto Jones. Not with some one as great as Ianto. He just loved the way he was. The way his hair was always right, the way he looked in a suit. The way he looked when he was cleaning, and his concentration when he was trying not to drop a mug. He loved the way he walked, and his gorgious accent. He loved it when he talked Welsh. He even loved the way he yelled at him, that he would leave him to die one day. No, Jack couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with Ianto Jones.

_and as you slide through the door  
with your morals on your sleeve  
and I think it's time for all those morals to leave  
__so lets get down and freaky baby,  
__lets get restless, baby  
__cmon' get crazy with me _

But then there was Ianto. Ianto didn't know what to do. Jack knew he never realised he was gay, or at least bisexual. And Jack knew that it was scary to realise it. To realise you where attracked to another male. So Jack tried not to be too flirty. He had to calm him down, had to make him comfortable in the arms of a man. And slowly, step by step, it was working. First the flirting by talking. When Ianto said: "That's harrassment, sir!" with that gorgious smile of his, Jack knew it. He actually liked it. 

and I said  
when your loving me, I'm loving you  
and I love your powers and the things that you do  
and it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone  
and when your loving me I'm loving you and thats when weve got it goin' on

After the flirting came the kissing. Jack had planned it all out, knew what he was about to do. The only thing Jack could do was hoping Ianto would allow it. Jack found it hard to admit, but he really wouldn't know what to do when Ianto wouldn't allow it. Ianto became more and more important to Jack, and he knew he became more vulnerable. But somehow he didn't care.

It was late, almost everyone was home, or just going.

"See you later!" Owen said, and Jack heard the Hub-door close. Jack sat in his office, his feet on his chair, looking at the ceiling. His glasses on the top of his nose, waiting for Ianto to come in. He knew Ianto would always come cleaning after everyone was gone. And he was right, of course.

"Still here, sir?"

"How many times do I need to tell you, call me Jack."

"Yes, sir."

Jack sighed and put his feet on the floor, and now looked at Ianto.

"You didn't bring me coffee?"

"Did you want coffee then, sir?"

Jack stood up.

"Not exactly, but I'm just used for you to bring me coffee."

Ianto still didn't look from his cleaning. Jack came closer now. Ianto could feel his breath in his neck, his ears went red.

"How long are you going to deny this, Ianto?"

"As long as I need to," Ianto said, breathless. He now turned around. The two men stood very close to each other, Ianto almost pressed against the wall behind him. Their noses almost touched and they couldn't escape each other's gazes.

"Don't do this to me," Jack said. "Please, Ianto, don't."

Ianto was shocked by the emotion he heard in Jack's voice, and the sadness he saw in his eyes. And then Jack kissed Ianto. Not forceful, like he used to do, not even passionate. He just pressed his lips against Ianto's. He was afraid to move, maybe Ianto would stop it then. Maybe Ianto would stop the great, light feeling. But Ianto didn't. First he was quite shocked, his eyes wide open, and his breath cought in his troath, but then he kissed back. Softly, and sweet. The way it should be.

_so many people think we've got it wrong  
they try to break us but we won't play along  
so lets get down and dirty baby,  
lets get restless, baby _

But nobody knew. Nobody knew what was going on. Of course they had a feeling like something was going on, putting Jack and Ianto to the test. And sometimes they gave hints, and the flirting continued, now less ashamed as it used to be. Things about stopwatches. And a lot of getting free early. Ianto not going at home at all. Yeah, they realised there was something going on.

and I said  
when your loving me, I'm loving you  
and I love your powers and the things that you do  
and it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone  
and when your loving me I'm loving you and thats when weve got it goin' on

_and I was so  
and I needed another home  
and you fly into my arms  
you just fly right into my arms _

The first time Ianto realised Jack was completely in love with him, was one night. They lay in Jack's bed, Ianto's head on Jack's chest, so he could hear the comforting sound of his heartbeat. Jack's hand was curling in his hear and Jack just stared at the ceiling. The sweet silence was broke by Jack.  
"I'm so glad I met you."

Ianto tilted his head a little bit, with a small smile, but when he looked at Jack he saw he was crying.

"What's the matter?"

Jack wiped his tears away fastly, and said: "Nothing."  
"Did I do something wrong then, sir?"

Jack smiled and said: "No, not at all. I just thought of some friends I really miss."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know who they are. But they brought me back to live, and saved me for something, which I don't know. I was lost after that. Didn't know what to do. Untill I met you guys. And aspecially you. You saved me, Ianto. Thank you."

Ianto didn't know what to say. He just lay next to Jack and kissed his tears away.  
"I love you, Ianto," Jack whispered, without knowing Ianto heard it.

_and I said  
when your loving me, I'm loving you  
and I love your powers and the things that you do  
and it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone  
and when your loving me I'm loving you and thats when weve got it goin' on_


End file.
